kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 231
Will of the Heavens is the 231st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin sieged the opportunity to cut down Rin Ko. Everyone is shocked. Especially the Wei army under Rin Ko. They say that this is impossible. Shin says that he felt it. There was impact. The Hi Shin Unit members are rushing towards their commander. However suddenly Rin Ko tries to stand up. He tries to cut Shin who then falls down on the ground. The members of the Hi Shin Unit see that Rin Ko is still alive and are getting worried. Shin tries to calm them down. He tells that this was his dyin struggle. He states that he isn't getting up. However Shin is shocked that RIn Ko does just that. The others are shocked as well and call him a monster for being able to stand up with that kind of wound. Rin Ko is coughing up blood and tells that his lord is waiting for him. He tells that he can't afford to lose here. He states he can't as he is the "sword of Ren Pa" bestowed by the heavens themselves. Shin is confused buy this. As he remembers Rin Ko stating something from earlier. That there are only a small handful of generals that are truly beloved by the heavens. The others of the Hi Shin Unit call this crap. Rin Ko tells that he speaks of fate. That he happened to be saved by his lord when he was on the verge of death. This as well was all according to the heavens will. Shin is surprised by this. In the past Ren Pa was wandering around with his army. A small village was caught in the flames of war. everyone of its people slain. Though his little sister and him had managed to survive, they could do nothing, but starve to death. Rin Ko doesn't know how many days had passed. It was that moment he met Ren Pa. Ren Pa notices that there is someone still alive and call his soldiers to bring some food and water. Rin Ko thanks Ren Pa and asks if he could see to his sister. Ren Pa however tells that this is impossible. Rin Ko looks towards his sister and it was then he realised that his sister had already passed away long ago. Rin Ko tells that the part of his sister doesn't rally concern this. At any rate, his life was saved by Ren Pa. He asks Shin if he thinks that this was mere coincidence. That ultimatly, the two of them who had a natural talent for warfare. That a "genius of warfare" simply happened to be picked up by a "great genius of warfare". He tells that Gen Bou often used to tell him that there were only a handful of generals truly beloved by the heavens. It was the heavens that allowed him to cross paths with him, the man who would become his sword. He tells that it's due to this that he can't be allowed to lose here. Shin however tells that this is shit. He tells listening to him blab on ever since then. he tells that he is making it sound that like every bloody thing is dictated by the heavens and nothing else. He states that there is no way in hell that is true. He tells that everyone rigt here is fighting and standing on their own two feet. He asks if this sin't the same for him as well. The only reason that he is even standing here, is the result of risking his life for years and years acting as Ren Pa's sword. However he also tells that the part about meeting people being important he can understand that. If it was for Rin Ko to run into Ren Pa then it was the same for him. He tells that he met and grew up together with a man who was going to become a greater general than Ren Pa. Shin is talking about Hyou. he tells that he gave him his dream, but left them at a young age. However in exchange he ended up encountering another incredible guy. From then on even more meetings and farewells with irreplaceable comrades. Then he even met the man who would become the "compass" for his path. He tells if he is saying that all of that isn't a coincidence that maybe he is right. However that doesn't have anything to do with the heavens or whatever. All he is doing is moving forward, carrying all the thoughts of his comrades on his shoulders. One step at a time, with his own two feet. He tells that his fight with him will also become fuel for him to move forward even more. Rin Ko start to smile. But the one to die here will still be Shin. The both of them starts clashing again. RIn Ko tells that it's true just as he says, meetings are up to fate. However everything after that is all up to you. Know, there still must exist miracles caused by the heavens. The death of Ou Ki last year, and the sudden appearance of a new treat Ri Boku, even the Qin army is full of promising young blood for the next generation. It is as he thought, the era is always moving on to the next age of strife and warfare. Perhaps from the moment that you were exiled and stepped off of the battlefield, he already had fully accomplished his task in life. Yet despite that, for him to still be fighting here, perhaps this is also the will of the heavens. Rin Ko tells SHin that he is quite strong. He tells him that he will go even further. Shin is getting the upperhand and trusts his sword into Rin Ko. Everyone is shocked from the Hi Shin Unit. The Wei army under Rin Ko starts to cry. Shin tells that Rin Ko was really a incredible dangerous opponent that brought him to the brink of death numerous times. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Rin Ko *Bi Hei *Shou Sa *Suu Gen *Den Ei *Ryuu Yuu *Ryuu Sen *So Sui mentioned *Kyo Gai *Ren Pa flashback *Gen Bou flashback *Hyou flashback *Ei Sei flashback *Bi Tou flashback *Kyou Ji flashback *San Ka flashback *Batsu Ken flashback *Yuu Gi flashback *Bun Ketsu flashback *Hou flashback *Baku Koshin flashback *Ou Ki flashback *Ri Boku mentioned Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Rin Ko was saved by Ren Pa. *A flashback of Rin Ko's past is shown. *Shin trust his sword into Rin Ko. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters